Inevitable
by Annie Anarchy
Summary: Sus pieles ardían, ansiosas por entrar en contacto. Era inevitable, y ambos lo sabían


**Título:** Inevitable.

 **Resumen:** » Sus pieles ardían, ansiosas por entrar en contacto. Era inevitable, y ambos lo sabían «

 **Rating:** M — _Apto para adolescentes y personas adultas._

 **Advertencias:** Actos incestuosos explícitos, referencias a situaciones sexuales, _PWP?_ (¿Trama? ¿Qué trama?).

 **Géneros:** Romance, drama.

 **Pareja:** James S. P. x Albus S. P.

 **Palabras:** 574.

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de _Harry Potter_ , incluyendo a sus personajes, no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de la maravillosa escritora británica _J.K Rowling_.

* * *

James jadea con fuerza; las aletas de su nariz se dilatan, al igual que sus excitadas pupilas. Tiembla, y teme que sus piernas no sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar su propio peso. Cierra sus ojos; se siente sofocado, es la primera vez que experimenta una sensación tan devastadora y agobiante como aquella. Entre resuellos, James se aferra a los cabellos de su hermano, quien, solícito, succiona su miembro de manera magistral.

James le acaricia torpemente con sus manos, callosas y toscas por los continuos entrenamientos de _Quidditch_. Albus sonríe tenuemente, y recibe las caricias de su hermano con sumo deleite. Ambos se miran, y sienten un intensa sensación de sofoco invadirles sin piedad alguna. Sus pieles arden, ansiosas por entrar en contacto. Albus relame sus labios, separándose del palpitante miembro de James, y pronto siente su propia humedad empapar su ropa interior.

— _Jamie_ —susurra cariñosamente, y para el susodicho es más que suficiente. Le coge por los hombros y le besa, inclinándose levemente. Sus lenguas se acarician; la experiencia es casi nula. O tal vez sea el nerviosismo de estar cometiendo incesto, quién sabe—. Hazlo, hazlo ahora. No tardarán en llegar —apremia, al tiempo que extiende completamente sus pálidas piernas, tumbado en la cama de su allegado.

James obedece rápidamente y, ansioso, despoja a Albus de su ropa interior para, luego, introducirse en la suavidad de sus entrañas. No hay preparación previa, sólo el miembro lubricado se James. Duele, el hermano menor siente que su interior se desgarra lentamente, pero el rostro de su amante prohibido, contorsionado por el placer, es más que suficiente para él. Albus se aferra a su desnuda y bronceada espalda y le araña, le marca con posesividad, cual animal salvaje.

Es como se siente, mientras James se hunde más y más en las profundidades de su recto.

Suspiran, se muerden, se besan, se susurran al oído lo mucho que se aman. Albus ve como los obscuros ojos de su hermano le observan con culpabilidad y no puede hacer más que tironear salvajemente sus cabellos y morderle los labios con rencor, impropio de él.

Sus dientes no dejan de morderle hasta que su lengua degusta el metálico sabor de su sangre, y le libera, con los labios manchados con ese espeso y vital líquido carmesí.

James llora, pero no por la herida, escondiendo su rostro entre los húmedos cabellos de Albus. Este no puede hacer más que gemir en su oído, apreciando como las lágrimas de Jamie se deslizaban lentamente por su cuello.

Le insulta, le dice cuanto le aborrece. Pero, en verdad, no hace más que ocultarle lo mucho que le duele que James le mire con los ojos repletos de arrepentimiento.

Le adora, pero las marcas de arañazos en su espalda dicen lo contrario.

La ama, pero las crueles palabras que Albus le susurra al oído dicen lo contrario.

Se aman con locura, es inevitable y ambos lo saben, pero su sangre no les permite estar juntos.

Con una última exhalación, ambos tienen su tan anhelado orgasmo, pero lo sienten vacío, sin sentido. Con un débil movimiento de varita, Albus hace que el desastre que ambos han provocado desaparezca.

Las heladas manos del hermano mayor rodean la cintura del más pequeño, entre sollozos, le dice que lo siente y que se odia a sí mismo.

Albus le escucha, pero lo único que quiere escuchar es un _te amo_ por parte de James; un _te amo_ que nunca llegará...

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, ¿cómo estáis? (•ω•). Soy nueva por esta sección, ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Harry Potter, aunque ganas no me faltaban. Respecto a esta pareja, simplemente, _me encanta_. No sé porqué, pero adoro el incesto. Lo sé, me iré al infierno por ello. Estoy preparada ( ? ). En fin, comentad, sugerid, criticad, preguntad, etc. _¡Estaré muy feliz de recibir vuestros reviews!_


End file.
